


Summer thing

by karasunotsubasa



Series: HQ Rare Pair Weekend 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Summer, and sleepy kuroos and some kisses, basically just summer domestic fluff, hq rare pair weekend, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer was Shouyou’s favourite season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer thing

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 1 of [hq rare pair weekend](http://haikyuurarepairweekend.tumblr.com/) which I coincidentally am an admin of woohoo~~  
> prompt: new
> 
> you may also want to listen to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dq-dIT-1nQY) when you read bc it was a huge inspiration for this piece idek how or why *shrugs*

Summer was Shouyou’s favourite season. He'd wake up early, around five, when the birds had already began their morning trilling. With the sun tickling his skin with warm rays, and the gentle wind blowing away the last remnants of sleep. Shouyou loved sneaking out of the house quietly like a ninja and breathing in deep the refreshing air of a new day. The world was still asleep at that hour, especially on weekends, and walking the empty roads felt like freedom. He could never get enough of it.

Sometimes he’d go for a run through the hills: green with the young, sparkling with dew grass, or white and yellow with blooming daisies; and return home. But other times he’d simply take off his shoes and walk aimlessly across the fields, feeling the humid ground give under his bare feet, shivering at the coldness of the morning dew, grinning at the lone straws of grass clinging to his toes. His mom would always shake her head, disapproving slightly of the mess he made on his way to the bathroom to clean up, but she'd also smile and kiss his head, as if that was just another part of who her son was.

And Shouyou supposed it truly was.

His habits didn't change much over the years. He continued his morning rituals when he was a kid, then a teen, then a young adult, and when he left home for college he expected it to stop. For a while it did, the city life too messy for Shouyou to handle. Nights were too loud to sleep, mornings too busy with passing cars and people walking their pets, and nothing but pavements and hard concrete.

He was disappointed for a long while, but his love of the fresh morning air and the sweet, revitalizing sun was too strong to give up. It took him a few weeks of readjustment, but then his routine continued.

He'd wake up early, when it was closer to fall it was even dark outside, put on his running shoes and sneak out. Running through empty streets had its own charm as well, Shouyou often thought, passing corner after corner and looking at the quiet, still asleep houses and closed, barred shops. On his way back he'd often meet a few early birds: like the lady with her three-legged dog who always barked cheerfully at Shouyou until he came over to pet him; or the owner of the bakery two blocks away from Shouyou's flat, who opened his shop at six and always had a few still warm sweet rolls put aside for him.

He'd come home a little before seven, hop into the shower and humming quietly rinse all the sweat off his body. Then, just in a towel around his waist he'd munch on the sweet rolls in front of his wardrobe, choosing what to wear for the day. Licking his fingers clean of the leftover icing, he'd put the clothes on and grabbing a to-go cup of coffee he prepared before showering, he'd leave for morning classes, a grin on his lips and a happy sigh bubbling from his chest.

And that one day, one very special day, was no different.

Shouyou woke up at five fifteen, turned around and smiled at the sun peeking into his room through the pale blue curtains. Quietly, he sneaked out of the bedroom, grinning at the groan coming from the bed, and set off for his run. He came home, put away the pastry, showered and–

Crawled back into bed, one arm embracing the bare waist of his sleeping boyfriend, who stirred at the contact, turned over and squashed Shouyou under half of his weight. Shouyou groaned at the heavy arm casually slung over him, but there was a little smile brightening his face.

"You get up way too early," came a raspy from sleep voice.

"And you stay in bed too long," Shouyou replied, shifting to make himself more comfortable. The towel around his waist loosened, but he didn't really care.

His boyfriend hummed sleepily, nose and cheek planted in Shouyou's hair, and Shouyou was sure he'd go back to sleep if allowed. Part of him wanted to give in and take a nap too, but the other part, the more insistent one, wanted them both up, and now.

He ran a hand down his boyfriend's side, then slowly palming circles on his back before he used his fingers to paint elaborate masterpieces on the sleep-warmed skin. He could hear the way the other's breath evened out, and leaned closer, biting at his collarbone just a little – only enough to keep him awake.

"Come on," Shouyou said, gently scraping his boyfriend's back. "It's our first morning together, do you want to sleep it through?"

"It wouldn't be so bad." The arm around Shouyou tightened and he was brought even closer while his boyfriend nuzzled his cheek into the top of Shouyou's head. It made him smile, just for a second letting him forget about his main objective. "It's not like we didn't do this before, you know?"

Shouyou huffed, a tiny pout pulling his lips together. "But it's the first time since we moved in together." He retracted his arm from around the other, sulking. "But okay. If you think it's nothing important, then stay in bed."

He turned around in the embrace, ready to free himself and leave, but he wasn't allowed to. His boyfriend pulled him in again, Shouyou's bare back touching a bare chest, and a small kiss was pressed to his shoulder.

Then the crook of his neck.

Behind the ear.

Cheek.

A finger turned his face to the side and a bit upward, and yes – his lips were caught in a languid kiss, lazy and slow, but also warm and so full of love, Shouyou couldn't sulk anymore.

He sighed into his boyfriend's mouth, letting himself be kissed again and shifting to face the other, one of his hands coming to rest on the lean neck. He thumbed at the prominent jugular vein on the side of his boyfriend's neck, the spot he loved to plant his lips on so much.

Shouyou opened the eyes he didn't realize he closed before to see the deep affection in the warm honey-gold of his boyfriend's orbs.

"So, do we get up or...?" The other smiled, suggestively brushing his fingertips down Shouyou's neck.

Shouyou scowled briefly, but then his eyes lit up when an idea crossed his mind, sudden like a lightning bolt.

"Yes," he said, smiling. "We get up." He pressed a small kiss to the corner of the other's mouth, freeing himself off the embrace. "But maybe after breakfast I'll let you work on getting something else up as well."

And he got out of bed, leaving the room to the sound of his boyfriend's chuckles. Five minutes later, just as he was biting into his sweet roll, sitting at the dining table in the kitchen, his boyfriend came through the door – a picture of messy hair, wide yawns, bare-chested glory of muscles and sleepy eyes that made Shouyou smile fondly into his coffee.

A small kiss to Shouyou's cheek and warmly whispered "Good morning" made it that much wider.

"Good morning," he replied, passing his boyfriend the plate with the pastry and another mug full of freshly brewed coffee.

They ate in silence, only the sound of the waking world rushing in through the window Shouyou had left ajar before taking his shower. The air smelled not of the grass Shouyou remembered from home, not of the dew or his mother's cooking, no. It was filled with a sweet fragrance of apples and cinnamon, a slightly bitter, heavy aroma of the coffee and fresh, not yet overheated warmth of a summer morning in Tokyo. It was so much different from what he was used to, so different from what he remembered. But it was also–

"Hey, Shou." He turned his head to his boyfriend, humming to let the other know he was listening. "I love you."

Affection bloomed in Shouyou's chest and he smiled, bright and happy. "I love you too, Tetsu."

It was different. It wasn't what he grew to know as a child.

But this – Shouyou looked at their joined hands laying on the wooden table and had to blink away the emotion that watered over his eyes –  he loved this as well.


End file.
